gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FPS Headhunter
The above template is for adding to the Talk page of any contributor who is identified only by an IP number. Just type or paste and add your timestamp (four tildes) below it. FPS Headhunter Hi Headhunter, good to see some1 else is actually editing this thing. I thought I was alone for a second. First few edits looking good All the best MTracey1 23:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) RE Hey, what's happening? I am the founder, but by no means am I the "head" (as if I installed myself in such a position, the whole project would fall dormant). Anywho, how are you liking the wiki? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 19:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, today my PC was cleaned of all junk that was on it, at the cost of some speed and my audio. I'm liking the GT Wiki now but it needs to have more articles and stuff. You can blame all those Xbox fanoboys who believe the false claims that Forza 3 is superior to GT5 in every way. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 01:46, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Amen. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 02:58, February 26, 2010 (UTC) SO, you're agreeing with what I said about Xbox fanboys saying that Forza is superior to GT? FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 03:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Error reports Sorry mate, I usually tag them with Template:clean up so I can go back to it later. I assumed that was just another way to do it. My bad. MTracey1 01:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) And now I can't find a way to retract them. Any way you can help with that? I was just trying to tag them so I can find and clean them up when I get back online. Sorry MTracey1 01:13, February 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Release Date No, it's been pushed back to Fall sometime. It's a drag, but I do still think GT5 prep should begin now-it's gonna be huge and we have a lot of ground to cover until then. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 17:07, March 7, 2010 (UTC) EFFIN SHIT!!!!!! Now people are gonna be pissed. I hope this is the FINAL delay they're gonna put. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 17:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) MTracey1 Award --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 17:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) About GT5..... I was wondering, but did GT5 REALLY get another delay, or was it some joke? Yesterday when I was chatting with my cousin he said that GT5 was not delayed, as he said he pre-ordered the game (when I heard that I assumed that it was going to be released on schedule). FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 00:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: GT5 Not sure mate. Here in he UK, release is now scheduled for E3 (June/July/August) 2010. US and Canada usually get games three months before, so it should be out over there in a couple of months. I was referring to the delays announced a month or two ago. Either way, it's well overdue. Marc Tracey (PSN: Mackem1985) Talk Page 00:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh I just found out that GT5's release date is on November 1st,2010. My cousin gave me the info. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:42, March 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Skin There wasn't meant to be-the links in the cat boxes are the only things affected, to make them easier for users to see, especially those with eyesight problems such as astigmatism, which Thereallarkas has. Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 17:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 22:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Award template The template lives at Template:MTracey1 Award Message for you Hey, Xtremegianca posted a blog thanking you for an edit. I think you should reply there. :) --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 03:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Moving Wiki We're setting up a GTW on Wikispaces so people can see which interface they like best. The rest of the Wikia community has been in an uproar over the new look ever since Wikia announced it, and I figured it would be much the same with people who browse our wiki without editing. If people prefer Wikispaces (I tend to lean that way myself, but I don't count since I founded GTW), we'll move there, and if users like Wikia more, we'll stay. So we're kind of in limbo right now as to what we're going to do. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 17:01, November 11, 2010 (UTC) "No Opinions" edits Hey FPS, I've seen where you've been removing sections which describe handling from cars' pages. I'd just like to remind you that car pages must have those sections in order to be eligible for featured articles. Thanks! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 21:36, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh. The problem is, they're all written as if they were reviews, not an encyclopedia-styled article. I'd give a better explanation for such, but I've forgotten much on how responsive the cars are. FPS_Headhunter "Toujours Frais" :D 22:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, the problem is, it's really kind of hard to write it like an encyclopedia article, not only because Gran Turismo doesn't provide much data on a car's handling, but also because the cars' handling tends to change dramatically when tuned. :) --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 23:05, December 5, 2010 (UTC) TeamGTW I'd like to invite you to join TeamGTW, Gran Turismo Wiki's new racing league. Events will be happening Saturdays and Midweek. If you're interested, add your Username, PSN ID and any comments you want considered to Gran Turismo Wiki:TeamGTW/Members For more info, see Gran Turismo Wiki:TeamGTW If you do, you'll get a PSN invite from Mackem1985 (me) and TeamACAZARacingo (Gp75). Thanks 01:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC)